


Idle Hands

by Mushy_Snugglebites



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dominance, F/M, Mischief, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Hand Jobs, Shameless Smut, Swearing, Wall Sex, happy fun sexy times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-01 21:49:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14529936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mushy_Snugglebites/pseuds/Mushy_Snugglebites
Summary: Cissnei is bored at the office. Luckily, she finds something to play with.





	Idle Hands

Cissnei sat at her desk and wished she had a window to stare out of. The Turk offices were a windowless zone, so she had to make do with the clock on the wall. She was absently winding a strand of her hair around her finger, in time with the ticking seconds. Three twenty-one thirty-six, three twenty-one thirty-seven…

Her desk was neat and tidy. All her emails were answered, all her reports written, signed and submitted. She couldn't wait for the day to be over, not the least because of the need that tingled between her legs. It hadn't even been triggered by anything in particular; it had just slowly made itself known as the minutes ticked away. Maybe it was just down to the time of the month. Or maybe it was her body's desperate way of dealing with this utter, mind-numbing bore–

Knuckles rapped on her desk. "Hey, Ciss."

Blinking, Cissnei returned to the real world. Reno slouched by her desk. His white shirt hung loose on his slim frame, untucked and with the baggy sleeves rolled up to his elbows. His red hair poked out this way and that, gleefully out of control. The urge to run her hands through it swept in out of nowhere, demanding that she pull his mouth down to hers, and–

"Got a few minutes?" he asked. "Gotta hand in the prep for the Junon gig today."

She blinked again, repeatedly. With some effort, she refocused her thoughts on the job.

"I thought that wasn't due until next week?"

"Change of plans. The chief wants to look it over before some meeting he's got tomorrow."

She threw her head back with a groan. Mentally, she had already gone home. Now she had to drag herself back, and there wasn't even any excitement to make up for it.

"Don't worry," he said, chuckling. "We've got it all figured out, right? Just gotta type it all down."

"Fine," she sighed as she pushed her chair back. "As long as you do the typing."

"Why me?" he whined.

"Half my brain is still hung up on another case." It wasn't a _total_ lie. Since her mind wasn't interested in anything in particular, it sure wasn't on travel prep either. "It's faster if you go first."

And hopefully they'd finish the job before he'd think to swap with her.

At Reno's desk, Cissnei nabbed Rude's chair from the neighboring desk and rolled it up beside Reno's. He had already sat down. The document template glared at them from the screen, menacingly empty.

"Guess I'll start by putting down what we went over with Tseng this morning," he said, cracking his knuckles. "Let me know if I forget something."

Cissnei tried to focus on the task. She really did, but it was late in the afternoon and few things in this world were more boring than watching someone else type. Soon enough, her gaze strayed down to his tippity-tapping fingers. Her eyes wandered across his bony wrists and onward to the rolled-up sleeves near his elbows, propped up on the armrests. His Turk jacket was draped over the back of his chair; she followed the sleeve up to the shoulder, and back again to Reno. He squinted slightly at the screen and his lips moved soundlessly as he typed. He could be so adorable at times. But as she watched the motion of his lips, her thoughts drifted to far more colorful ways she could be enjoying them – along with the rest of him.

With a little cough, Cissnei tore her gaze away and crossed her legs. She returned her attention to the screen, but that tingling heat was already making itself known again, more insistent than before. In less than a minute, she found herself watching his fingers again. His long, deft, nimble fingers, which were capable of far more interesting things than typing in a travel plan.

She looked around the office. Every desk around them was empty, and all she could hear was the rapid clicking of his keyboard.

Cissnei shunted her chair a little closer and snuck her hand onto his thigh. Reno's fingers went still. He glanced at her hand, then at her face. She smiled, stroking his leg.

"Keep typing."

He raised his eyebrows, but turned back to the screen. Soon, the keys were clacking again. She kept caressing his thigh, climbing a little higher with each pass. How far could she take this? A lot farther than stroking a clothed leg, that was for sure. If there was one thing she could say about Reno, it was that he wasn't shy. He'd probably get a real kick out of it.

Slowly, she let her hand travel in under the hem of his untucked shirt. She sought out his belt, then traced it to the buckle. The steady patter of pressed keys slowed as Reno shifted in his chair, spreading his thighs. When she slid her hand down over his groin, he sucked in a breath and his typing became a bit erratic, but he kept his eyes on the screen. His obedience made her smile. She smiled even wider when she discovered that he was already going hard.

Cissnei traced the outline of his growing cock with gentle fingers, as much as she was able through the fabric of his pants. Feeling the physical proof of his response to her touch sent a trickle of dampness into her panties. She double-checked everyone's schedules in her head. Tseng and Veld wouldn't be back until the end of their meeting on floor sixty-six. Of the other Turks currently in Midgar, only Rude was slated to return to the office before the end of the day and he wasn't likely to show up before five. She and Reno had the whole department to themselves for at least an hour.

Cissnei brought her eager fingers back to his belt buckle. She had to use both her hands to unbuckle it, egged on all the while by the increasing unsteadiness of his breathing. She unbuttoned his pants, unzipped them – and raised her eyebrows when her fingertips encountered something unexpected.

"Silk boxers? Since when does the bad boy of the Turks wear silk?"

He rolled his eyes. "So I like how they feel in summer. Blow me."

His voice sounded strained. She liked that.

"Not this time, Red. I have other plans for you."

Truth be told, she had no plans at all – she was just playing it by ear. He didn't need to know that, though.

"You like how they feel, huh?" She pushed her hand into his pants and flattened her palm over his silk-clad erection. "Like this, you mean?"

He gasped, which became a quiet noise of pleasure deep in his throat as she drew little circles on his balls with a fingertip, fondling him through his boxers. She had to admit… the silk was a slippery delight against her fingers. She could only imagine how pleasant it was to be on the receiving end of her touch.

Cissnei wanted to wrap her fingers around his cock and feel the gratifying heft of it, but there was only so much she could do through his boxers. Instead she slid her hand over the fabric in a silky caress, up and down. It was almost like stroking bare skin; she could feel every ridge and vein under her fingertips. The heat of his arousal radiated through the silk, growing hotter with every brush of her hand.

She ran the fingers of her other hand through the red thicket that was his hair. She matched her rhythm to the one below his belt, pausing now and then to grasp the roots for a gentle tug. His eyes had fallen shut and the keyboard lay silent and forgotten. His hands hovered over it, fingers clenching and unclenching, until he fell back in his chair with a stifled moan. He lowered one of his hands, moving it toward hers. In an instant, she grasped the base of his cock and squeezed – not so hard it would hurt, just enough to make him spit out a startled curse and freeze to the spot.

"Did I give you permission to move?" she whispered hotly in his ear.

"No." It was exactly the kind of breathless, slightly reluctant reply she liked to hear from him.

"That's right. Keep your hands where I can see them."

It was a purred threat, and she felt his cock twitch in her hand in response. A smile, as wicked as it was delighted, spread across her face as she watched him lower his hands onto the armrests. The restraints she put on him were usually of the physical variety. The heady rush of seeing him bound by just a simple command pooled deep between her legs, expanding the damp spot in her panties.

"Don't move a single muscle," she crooned.

Cissnei loosened her grip – though not _too_ much – and resumed her pumping motion. Reno's head lolled back, while his hold on the armrests tightened. She was still leaning into him, close enough to breathe in the spice of his aftershave with every breath. She fisted her hand in his hair and held him still as she ran the tip of her nose along the curve of his ear, then nabbed the lobe between her teeth. His hips jerked so delightfully as she toyed with it.

"Aw, look at you," she cooed, "trying so hard to keep still. Must feel pretty good for you."

All she got in reply was a strangled groan. She grinned and nipped his ear again.

"I could make you come like this, couldn't I?"

"Fuck, Ciss," he panted. "Don't make me come in my pants. Not here."

She hadn't planned to, but she knew an opportunity when one landed in her lap. She leaned in and whispered in his ear.

"Say _please_."

"Please," he said quickly. "Please!"

Well, that was far too easy. Cissnei loosened her grip, but didn't pull her hand away. She kept two fingers on the underside of his cock, slowly stroking up and down his full length.

"Say pretty please," she said in a singsong voice.

Reno groaned and tried to squirm deeper into his chair.

"Goddammit, Ciss!"

"Those aren't the right wo-ords," she sang. It wasn't a safeword either, so she pressed her fingers down a little harder, focusing on the sensitive spot just below his tip.

Reno squeezed his eyes shut, throttling the armrests in a white-knuckled grip.

"Pretty please," he forced out between gritted teeth.

Cissnei stilled her hand and eased it out of his pants. As he drew a shuddering breath, she patted his thigh, smirking.

"That's a good boy."

She sat back to admire her handiwork. Reno's cheeks had turned decidedly pink and his mouth hung open as he gulped down lungfuls of air. His fingers trembled on the armrests of his chair. Not bad for a spur-of-the-moment session in public.

"Fuck," he said, still breathless. "How am I going to get any work done like this?"

He flicked his chin toward his groin, where the ruddy head of his cock peeked out through the gap in his boxers. The sight of it made Cissnei all too aware of the insistent emptiness between her legs.

"Well… There _is_ that supply closet at the end of the hallway. The door locks from the inside."

"Yeah?" Reno hastily tucked himself in and zipped up. "Then what the hell are we waiting for?"

Their footsteps echoed through the stillness as they hurried down the corridor. The closet was at the very end of it, far from the main entrance to the Turk offices. It was lit by a single naked bulb above the door and smelled of bleached paper and printer ink. If Cissnei had raised her arms at her sides she might have brushed her fingertips against both walls at once, had not the shelves been in the way. They ran the full length of the room, crammed full with cardboard boxes and office supplies. The back wall was bare, with a couple of brooms tucked into one corner. Hardly the most romantic setting… but somehow that only added to the illicit thrill.

Barely had she heard the click of the lock before Reno came up behind her and herded her forward with his body, until she flattened her palms against the wall. His hands went straight for her belt.

"You worked me up a little too good back there," he murmured as he unbuckled it. "I'm gonna blow my load the second I get inside you."

"Then you'd better keep your dick in your pants for now," she purred, "and put your hands to good use instead."

Chuckling, he slid a hand into her panties. His laughter brimmed with that cocky confidence he was known for – and with good reason, as the tables had turned in his favor. His fingers parted just before they reached her sweet spot, denying her the relief she wanted. He caressed along the sides, dipping his fingertips into her folds only to tease. His other arm was firm around her waist, holding her flush against him to ensure she couldn't just take the friction she wanted, no matter how much she squirmed.

"You're so damn wet. You just love torturing me, don't you?" Reno circled her slick entrance with a fingertip, so tantalizingly, agonizingly close. "Maybe I should get a little revenge. Make _you_ beg for it for a change."

She turned her head, trying her best to scowl at him from the corner of her eye.

"Do that and your cock will never get inside me again."

His throaty laughter traveled down her spine like a tingly shiver.

"You think you can follow through on a threat like that? Come on, Ciss. We both know you wouldn't last a week before throwing me down and tearing off my–"

"If you don't put something in me right fucking now," she hissed, "I swear I will–"

He plunged two fingers into her to the knuckles, grinding his palm against her clit. Her entire body went taut as a string. She gritted her teeth, barely able to bite down on an ecstatic cry, as her walls clenched around his digits in joyful synchronicity.

"Better?" he whispered in her ear.

So cocky. So intolerably, irresistibly smug.

"Get me off."

What she'd intended as an order sounded more like breathless begging, but she didn't really care, not when Reno's fingers were already working their magic inside her. He let go of her waist, allowing her the freedom of movement she craved, and raised his hand to her breasts instead. He unbuttoned a couple of buttons of her shirt and slid his hand in, to squeeze and fondle through her bra.

Her pants had slipped down to her knees. Reno was pressed up flush against her, humping his clothed cock along the cleft of her bare ass, matching it to the rocking of her hips. It would feel so delicious sliding deep inside her instead, filling her up again and again – but she knew he wanted it just as much as her, and knowing he was slowly losing his mind with lust was every bit as gratifying. She could hear it in his harsh breaths, felt his mounting need in the way he clutched her body to his. He'd succumb eventually and she would let him, but until then, she'd relish every second of his sweet torment.

Because with or without his dick, she was finally getting the pleasure that eluded him. His fingers inside her and his palm on her clit; all of them were working in tandem to give her the friction he was denied. It felt as though they were connected by a pulsing, sizzling wire inside her. She rode his hand harder and faster, coiling that wire ever tighter between her pleasure points. Her eyes squeezed shut. She'd been so ready for this, even before he'd touched her. Her legs trembled and her breaths quickened to shallow puffs. She was almost there, she was so–

Reno pulled his fingers out of her, throwing off her rhythm.

"You _bastard_ ," she growled, smacking her hand on the wall. His fingers were still rubbing her clit, but her pussy throbbed with thwarted need. "I was so clo–"

She gasped as he shoved his cock into her, filling her up in one go.

"Yes!" she cried, which turned into a wordless high staccato as he launched into deep, vigorous thrusts. There was no point in keeping silent anymore, the way the shelves rattled around them in time with his relentless pounding. Cissnei's legs were shaking uncontrollably now; she clawed at the walls and the shelves, desperate for that extra bit of support that would see her through to the end. She felt her stomach tighten, felt everything tighten all the way down to her knees, homing in on that precious promise of pleasure at the end of it all, just beyond her reach…

All that tension finally burst inside her with explosive force, rippled out through those tightly clenched muscles, set them free in mindblowing abandon. It pulsed through her in wave after wave, pushing her reveling body to the brink of collapse, extinguishing all conscious thought from her mind. Reno's thrusts turned frantic, shoving her against the wall, until he buried his face in her neck with a half-stifled cry. He collapsed against her in slow-motion, pinning her under his listless weight.

Little by little, her breathing returned to normal. Once she felt capable of moving again, she drew her arms together and crossed them between her head and the wall, giving her something more comfortable to lean on. Her hair stuck to her neck and made everything feel too hot. Some of it might have been Reno's. He was resting his head on her shoulder, with his arms looped around her waist.

"You know…" He paused to nuzzle her neck. "We forgot one thing."

"Huh?" She lolled her head sideways, but all she could see from the corner of her eye was a shock of red hair.

"Something to clean up with."

"Shit." Laughing, she dropped her forehead onto her arms, leaning heavily against the wall as she thought. "This _is_ a storage closet. You'd think there'd be something we can use."

"Yeah, hang on. Let me look around."

He kissed the back of her head before pulling out and away. Cissnei remained as she was, relying on the wall to keep her standing. Behind her, the room filled with the sound of things sliding across steel shelves and cardboard scraping against cardboard.

"Yes! Jackpot!"

She glanced over her shoulder. Reno grinned and waved a pack of paper towels, but when she reached for them, he yanked them up high, far out of her reach.

"Say... pretty please."

She narrowed her eyes. "Or I could kick you where it hurts instead."

He jumped back, taking himself out of her reach too, and backed up against the door.

"Say it, or I'm taking these with me," he sang as he waved the paper towels in the air.

"Fine!"

Cissnei scanned the shelves, looking for a second pack of them, for anything she could use. She had only said it to buy some time. His pants were still undone, held up with his other hand, but that wouldn't stop him from making good on his threat, shameless as he was. She could just have chased him, of course, as the offices would still be empty… But if she did that, she'd be playing his game, following his rules. It was practically the same as defeat.

"Well?" Reno crooned, drawing out the word.

There were no more paper towels on the shelves, only boxes of useless office supplies. She drew a slow breath, glowering at him all the while.

"…Pretty. Please." She glared harder. "You big meanie."

"I _am_ a Turk, you know," he said, looking infinitely smug as he offered her the pack of paper towels. "Being a big meanie is what they pay me the big bucks for."

Cissnei placed her hand on a shelf as she leaned forward, carefully positioned next to a cardboard box. As soon as she had grabbed the paper towels, she ducked and swatted the box off the shelf. Reno easily leapt out of harm's way, but his trousers slipped out of his grip. They sagged to his knees, loose as they were, and all tangled up he lost his balance. With an astonished yelp he crashed into the door and onward to the floor, accompanied by Cissnei's laughter.

"That's what they pay _us_ the big bucks for," she crowed.

As Reno tried to clamber up off the floor, grumbling and spitting curses, she cleaned herself up and put her clothes in order. When he finally got to his feet, he was scowling and looked about two seconds from pouncing her, so Cissnei struck first. She grabbed his face, pulled him down and pressed her mouth to his. He made some muffled grumbling at first, but it wasn't long before he relented, as she knew he would, and his lips began moving with hers.

"You're not mad, are you?" she cooed once they finally broke the kiss, still holding his face in her hands.

Laughing softly, he touched his forehead to hers.

"Goddammit, Ciss. You're gonna be the death of me."

"Maybe." She grinned, stroking his cheeks with her thumbs. "But not today. We have a report to finish, remember?"

"Okay, okay," he said, still chuckling. "But this time, you're doing the typing."

"Aw, can't you do it for me?" She grinned wickedly. "Pretty please?"

Reno groaned and pulled out of her hold.

"You. Typing." He unlocked the door and pushed it open. "Now."

It was worth it, just to see that look on his face. Laughing, Cissnei skipped out of the closet.

A few seconds later she heard a shout of dismay inside, when he realized she had taken all the paper towels with her. The door behind her banged open, and with a fresh peal of laughter she took off along the corridor, with Reno hot on her heels.


End file.
